


The Tricksy Pixie

by proofreading_whats_that



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Pixionary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofreading_whats_that/pseuds/proofreading_whats_that
Summary: Macy opens a strange book in the command center.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Book

Macy stretched. In her spare time she had been going through the books in the command center’s library and had gotten to the G’s. Next up:  _ The Tome of Goodly Beings. _ Truth be told, she had been looking forward to it. It seemed like a secret to be revealed, with a latch on the front to open. Carrying it over to the potion table, she opened the thickly decorated leather cover.

Macy started in puzzlement. A small  _ snick _ could be heard when she opened the book. There weren’t pages inside. It was surprisingly heavy but had no weight to it despite the expectantly-looking hefty looking box. It seemed more of a box than a book now that she had it open, although it was definitely shaped like a book. A small piece of metal, almost like a latch, could be seen when she looked carefully. On the left page of the book was a brief inscription, written as ornately as the decorations on the cover:  _ Open this book for good pixies to fly far and wide. _

It appeared that other witches deemed this inscription inadequate, as there were many handwritten notes on the page around it:  _ Careful! These pixies will collect stories and tell them to anyone that can be found.  _ A more recent inscription, in ballpoint pen:  _ They may expose you. _ Another:  _ Risk of summoning ghosts, not just pixies.  _

She sat back and looked around the command center. There had been a shimmer in the air when she had first opened the book. Macy had a worrisome feeling in her gut that she had released something terrible. She started an inspection of the command center.

The potion table, where Mel had concocted so many of the useful powders and tinctures the three had used when they had lost their power. The heavy black surface reminded her of a lab table in school. She smiled, thinking about the care and foresight Mel had put into the potions, evident from their existence at all.

Macy herself had been most frequently at the bookcase, save Harry. She had found it rather unfortunately organized and was working on restoring some kind of order to it. She desperately wanted to get a new bookcase to put in, to separate the books by topic at least as there were too many witches’ journals mixed in with spellbooks. 

She ran a finger along the bookcase and headed to the ingredient cabinet. She could see herself in the slightly warped glass as she opened it. Vials of potion and spell ingredients were stored here; an unusual collection of things which were as common as herbs that could be found in their refrigerator to volcanic ash. Maggie was sometimes here, refilling some vials, but wasn’t so great with refilling the ingredients of a more capricious nature.

Macy headed over to the witchboard next to make sure that the shimmer wasn’t located there, looking underneath and behind. She  _ hmm’ _ ed and sighed, calling for Harry.

\----

Almost as always, Harry appeared with a smile. “Hey Harry,” Macy said, and walked up for a quick kiss, ending in him touching her neck. A tiny, nearly imperceptible scratching noise could be heard, but the sound was so soft and so fast it was impossible to locate.

“Did you hear that?” he asked. 

“I thought I heard something…” Macy said, looking around. “It may have to do with this,” she said, taking his hand and leading him to the potion table.

“Oh! The  _ Tome of Goodly Beings _ . A close cousin to the  _ Pixionary _ . It looks like you’ve opened it,” Harry said, looking a little worried. “That’s what you heard.”

“And what are these… goodly beings?” Macy asked a little nervously.

“Well, nobody has really been able to determine that. But, instead, we do know what they  _ do _ and that’s enough for something, right?”

“Okay, what do they do?”

“They record good events. Pleasant moments in time. If they see someone who is sad, they then retell the pleasant moments, when possible. They’re a type of pixie. They sort of latch onto people like a game of tag, going one to another, in a way. But.. there’s also other things about them. As you can see, it’s undetermined what all of their powers can do and what their end goal may be,” he finished.

“What are they doing in this book?” Macy asked.

“I assure you, they can get out when they want. There’s a handle on the book on the inside. Until they’ve had their fun though we have to be careful using magic, as they might expose us, such as in a tabloid.”

“We should let Maggie and Mel know, then, especially if they’re going to be hanging around for a while. Let’s take a walk in case they see us orbing.”

“Yes, about that, they can also read minds and sense magic,” Harry added.

“Great,” Macy said, taking the book and starting the walk home.   
  


\----

Macy filled Mel and Maggie in, who grew increasingly concerned the more they heard about the pixies. “We need to get them back into the book,” Mel said. “They could tell anyone about magic.” She looked closely at the binding. “Is there a page missing?” At closer inspection, it appeared that it was not only torn out, but the first page had indentations on it where the pressure of a pen would have pressed through, though far too faint to read.

“Well, at least nobody would believe it, if the goodly beings did tell a story where magic was used,” Maggie said with false hope. In her belly, though, she was worried: people had been willing to believe in the supernatural - even if incorrectly - when it came to Chloe turning into a ball of sparkles, after all.

“Still, it’s a risk, and I for one don’t feel like running about and erasing people’s minds,” Harry said. “Let’s be prudent on magic using, shall we?”

“Alright everyone, put on your happy face so we can get these in the box,” Maggie said, clapping her hands. “I’m not looking for these beings to summon any ghosts.”

“I’ll be looking at the Pixionary to see if I can find anything more,” Harry said. “You three can try finding them.”


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Abigael have a magical mishap.

Abigael sat, languidly watching Mel sort through a cabinet. Mel was scouring the attic for things that they should have realized indicated her mother was a witch. Right now, she was working on a cabinet full of small jars of powders. They were very similar to the oils that Macy had encountered, so she handled them with utmost care.

“What did you find, Angry Spice?” Abigael asked. Abigael was surprised when she had received the text from Mel asking if she wanted to keep her company while she excavated but came out of curiosity.

“Powders, mostly,” Mel said and rocked back onto her butt, nearly onto her back. She heard a high pitched giggle somewhere and surreptitiously looked around for the pixie, which was still nowhere to be found. 

Abigael slid off a cabinet and looked at Mel’s treasure. “Is that pixie dust?” Abigael asked curiously, pointing at a tiny tupperware container labeled  _ pixie. _

Mel shrugged.

A scribble and a snicker and the two jumped suddenly, as if a wave came beneath the scattered tupperwares of dusts, the whole lot of jars broke open and sprinkled their contents onto the pair, leaving them covered from eyelashes to toes. Mel jumped up hurriedly and started to try to brush herself off, Abigael doing the same. Patches of their clothes and hair started to hiss and fall away as if touched by some corrosive substance. They bumped into each other trying to brush the powders off. Still covered in various powders but at least no longer hissing, they stopped for a moment.

“What the hell was that? What did you  _ do _ ?” asked Mel accusingly.

“Me! I had just sat down, Potion Princess. Or, how about, Poor Powder Princess?” Abigael said, annoyed.

Mel shook her head and headed to the dustpan and the brush in the corner.

At least, that was her intention. In reality, she took a step and was interrupted by a “Hey!” from Abigael as she was pulled towards Mel’s step.

“What?” Mel said nervously. Mel tried another step. Abigael was dragged behind her.

“I would presume that this appears to be a side effect of those powders which you so clumsily spilled,” Abigael said snippily. She got up and tried walking in a direction away from Mel, which dragged Mel in her direction.

“There,” Mel said, pointing to an athame carelessly left on a bookcase. “Let’s try to cut ourselves out.” The two walked awkwardly and the going was slow. Finally Mel put her arm around Abigael’s shoulder. Abigael raised an eye at her and they walked as if in a three legged race towards the bookcase, slowly succeeding. 

Abigael grabbed the dagger desperately and started stabbing around, trying to gain purchase or resistance around them, to try to find the box they were in or a sticky separation invisible webs they were caught in. “Dagger’s not going to work,” Abigael said, frustrated.

“Over there,” Mel said, pointing to the Book of Shadows. They hobbled towards it. Before Mel could stop her, Abigael had tried to touch the Book, blowing them both across the room. Mel sighed tiredly. They slowly made their way back.

Abigael drummed her fingers on the floor. “I can’t believe I’m stuck in this situation with you, Powder Princess,” she said, annoyed. 

The two hobbled together throughout the attic, looking through books that may have the key to their success. Finally, Mel said, “I think we’re going to need some help. Maggie’s home.”

They nearly fell down the stairs. With a sidelong look Abigael said, “Here, Powder Princess, I’ll protect you…” pulling her under her arm. “Isn’t that better?” she said as they more easily moved down the stairs.

Mel shot her a dark look, although in actuality it didn’t seem as terrible as she imagined. Did she curl a little under Abigael’s shoulder?  _ Of course not _ . They stopped at Maggie’s door. “Maggie,” Mel called, embarrassed. The door opened. Maggie’s eyes widened. “What-”

“Don’t tell anyone!” Mel shushed her and pushed Maggie in and pulled Abigael in after her, slamming the door. 

“Tell! What’s there to tell? You need to tell  _ me _ !” Maggie said, looking at both of them and noticing the powder stuck to them. A moment later she noticed that it was impossible for them to move more than two feet apart. 

“I can’t find anything upstairs to separate us,” Mel said. “We’re stuck.”


	3. Unstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy finds a solution.

“Harry!” Maggie called desperately. Mel groaned and Abigael tsked.

Harry arrived a moment later and looked at the three awkwardly standing close together. “Yes?” he asked. “What is going on here?”

At times like this, he reminded Maggie of some kind of butler genie. She shook her head. “Mel and Abigael spilled powder on themselves, got stuck together, and now I’m stuck too. Don’t come any closer, you’ll get pulled in! Can you find something to unstick us?” Maggie asked helplessly.

“We’ve already tried the Book of Shadows and the library upstairs,” Mel added.

Harry took in the scene, Abigael with her arm draped across Mel’s shoulder comfortably, Maggie looking uncomfortable and Mel trying to keep her scowl on but failing. “I’ll take a look in the command center and see what I can find.”

\----

Harry orbed back to the command center, where Macy was looking at her phone. “We need something to undo magic, or some kind of separation potion. Maggie, Mel and Abigael have gotten themselves stuck together courtesy the goodly pixie playing in Marisol’s powders.”

“We really need to placate this pixie,” Macy sighed.

\----

They worked and read through several hours which were punctuated only with brief questions and what-ifs. “Look what I found!” Macy said excitedly. “It’s a Magic Easer. You cast this spell and then say what you appreciate or like about the person, and it frees you from the magic.”

“That sounds promising!” Harry said enthusiastically. Macy took a picture and they orbed home.

\----

It seemed as if they had arrived just in time as Maggie and Abigael were no longer speaking to each other. An impish giggle could be heard. “Alright, you three. We can get you out of here. All you need to do is cast this spell and say something you appreciate about one another. Easy, right?”

“About Perky Pony and Powder Princess?” Abigael asked incredulously.

“All at once now!” Macy said, cheerily, texting them each a picture of the spell.

“Ugh,” Mel groaned.

“ _ Occultatum est quod participes erimus,"  _ the three recited together.

“Alright, now go,” Macy said. “You can do it!”

Maggie drew in a noisy, frustrated breath. “Mel, I love you. I appreciate your overprotecting nature, I know that it comes from a good place. Abigael… thank you for helping us when we’re in a jam. We really owe you a few times.”

“Touching, Prancing Peanut Princess,” Abigael said mildly. “And quite true.”

Mel shifted in her sitting position. “Maggie, you’re a great sister, even if you say my clothes are ugly. I love your enthusiasm and energy. Abigael, thanks for coming to keep me company while I sorted through the cabinets. I’m sorry that this was the result, but…. I have to say, it’s been fun hanging out, even in this situation.”

Maggie used her hands to fan at her eyes lest her eyeliner run. “Melll!” she cooed and leaned in for a hug.

“Ahem!” Abigael cleared her throat loudly. “Thank you. My turn. Maggie. Your insufferable cheeriness has, I am demanded to admit, given me cause to smile occasionally. Mel, getting to know you has not been terrible. Almost pleasurable, I could say.”

With a slow magical chime and a white glimmer the invisible box that encased them dissolved.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Macy said encouragingly.

A scribble and a giggle. As like all the times before, the pixie was nowhere to be seen.

\----

Jordan had just closed his eyes to get a power nap in before class. He felt something buzz by his ear, whispering to him the strangest dream...

\----

On the kitchen table, the Tome of Goodly Beings opened and shut with a snick. 


End file.
